Heists
by AkashiRen
Summary: The world took from me, as a result it taught me how to steal. I think it's about time for me to return the favor and pillage them for all they're worth.


Hello! This is my very first fic that I decided to drop today, please feel free to leave a review. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I'll try to remain as faithful as I can to the characters. This story mainly revolves around a roguish thief on his quest for revenge for what the world took from him, this is just a setup chapter before things get more action packed and bonds form.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Easy pickings." I muttered to myself as I silently invaded the Schnee Dust Company warehouse, which was situated just on the outskirts of Vale.

Junior had some marvelous info on this one, had all the floor plans and called in a favor to have the security guard 'off duty' for a little while. I stealthily hopped down from the roof onto the rafters of the warehouse. The lights dim, but portrayed the various shipping containers full of dust crystals and other various goodies that were ripe for the picking. I heard the various clacks of the guard's cumbersome boots and miscellaneous conversations the guards were indulging themselves in. I chose my target, a green container with the atrocious logo slapped on the side of it, near the back of the warehouse and the furthest away from the nearest guard. Not like those guardsmen could stop me anyways. The Schnee Dust Company was well known for treating their employees poorly and the family managing the company having sticks so far up their asses you can see the stick when they speak. No harm in me taking some of their goods that would fund their huge egos and caviar by the balcony.

I sunk into the shadows and I suppressed all the sound I could make as I went through the warehouse undetected. My semblance, Shadow Step, was conveniently extraordinarily adept at thievery and heists like these. Simply put, I can travel through shadows, anywhere where the light touches I cannot travel through using my semblance. It also silences my footsteps and other sounds that my clothes emit, however speaking still makes sound and technology does not work. When in this state I am basically invulnerable and undetectable, however if the shadow is small I will get squished into that space, sometimes it's not so bad, and it's just mildly uncomfortable. Other times, well, let's just say that I had to pop in various parts of my body back into place. Reaching the container I pulled myself out of Shadow Step and picked the lock of the container, staying wary of potential guardsmen patrolling the area.

A few moments later a click was heard and I was in the container. I closed the container door slowly and quietly, not even a creak escaped. I turned on my flashlight, luckily for me there was quite a bit of space in the container, however the occupied space was just rows of boxes which contained the dust crystals. I smirked as I got to work, opening the boxes one by one and taking only the best and highest quality of crystals, the other lower grade ones they could sell, they would barely make a profit off those. After I pillaged them of their finest of crystals and I stowed them away in my briefcase, and adjusted my gloves. I turned my flashlight off and creaked the container door open. A guard was about 3 containers away, but that dimwit probably wouldn't notice me sneak out of the container. Nevertheless I decided to wait it out until he was out of sight. I immediately hopped out and into the darkness activating my shadow step once more and made my way back to the rafters of the warehouse, unfortunately there was a guard patrolling the area.

'I'll deal with him quickly' I thought to myself as I used shadow step to sneak behind him. He was none the wiser as I manifested behind him and gave him a solid kick to the head, which had him knocked out cold, I was thankful I didn't need to use Fool and Emperor. I managed to catch him before he fell and I propped him by the side of the wall before I swiftly climbed back to the opening on the roof.

I sighed as I pulled myself and my wares up, not even a challenge and these guys are supposed to be the best dust curators in the business? I didn't even enjoy myself that heist, it was just plain disappointing. I let out a disappointed sigh as I stealthily navigated my way off the building and back onto the street, as to not arouse too much suspicion. Luckily for me there was still quite a few people around during this time of night. Then again it was barely past dusk. I made my way through the streets of Vale I passed by various establishments and stores. I eventually stopped at a cafe I didn't bother to learn the name of as I let myself into the place. It was a very cosy place with a few people sitting in the booths. However there was one person sitting alone on one of the bar stools. I plopped myself next to her as I perused the menu in front of me. Settling on some classic Matcha tea I called over what I presumed was the owner of the place.

"Hey, could I get a cup of matcha tea please?" I asked politely as the middle aged cafe owner turned to face me nodded solemnly. He was wearing a white lined black dress shirt and an apron, his hair was slicked back with a gruff beard on him.

"Sure that'll be just a moment." He responded quickly with a confident smirk. I gave a smile back and gave my thanks as I took a glimpse of the girl that was sitting beside me. She has long wavy black hair that went down her back and a little bow atop her head. I took a peek at the book that she was reading and I gave a chuckle as I read the contents to myself. While the outside of the book was some sort of mystery thriller, the contents itself was actually a porn book. Ninja's of love to be exact, that darned book was a joke gift that Emerald gave me, which I in turn threw back at her face. She must've noticed my chuckle as she turned to face me with a soft glare. I responded with my signature smirk.

"What's so funny?" She asked calmly, almost apathetic actually. I raised my brow and my lips curled up further.

"Well, I just didn't expect a pretty girl like yourself to be reading porn out in the open," I responded courtly. Making sure only she could hear me. Immediately I saw blood rush to her cheeks and I swear my smirk couldn't grow any wider or my face would split. She slammed her book closed as the cafe took a look at us before resuming their previous actions.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to put your nose into other people's business?" She remarked with the same tone she used before, albeit her face red as a tomato. My interest in putting myself in other people's business was part of my job after all.

"They sure did, my old man also taught me how to talk to women," I quipped.

"Well he didn't teach you very well," She retorted as she put her book away in her messenger bag.

"You're still talking to me aren't you?" I came back. She turned back to her bag and sifted through it and pulled out another book. Inspecting closer at her she was wearing a vest with coattails and white undershirt that covered up her chest underneath the vest. Her legs were covered up by a pair of black trousers. Then suddenly a plate with a cup of my tea was plopped down in front of me.

"Here's your order kid," The gruff cafe owner said as I gave my thanks and yet another smile. I picked up the cup with my gloved hands and gave a sip. The flavour was exquisite it was such a delicious and complex flavour that my face lit up as my eyes remained open in shock. This darned cup of tea was the best drink I've had in years. Lightyears better than that sludge that I drink whenever before I do my personal training.

"This is a damn good cup of tea," I complimented. The cafe owner beamed at me.

"You bet it is. Only the finest here in my shop." He praised himself as he went back to doing his own business. I turned back to my previous conversation partner as I took another sip of this glorious tea.

"The name is Akamori, Akamori Kaito. Could I get the pleasure of knowing yours?" I asked her as she kept reading her literature.

Looks like she picked up another book while I wasn't looking. I took a peek over and saw it wasn't porn this time. She must've noticed as she turned her book away from me as I gave a chuckle.

"Well, If you can answer my question you can."

"Aight, shoot."

"Do you think people can change?" What a weird girl she was. I thought it would be something like, what's your favorite colour or show or something.

"I do think people can change with the right circumstances and if they commit themselves to changing. Now depending on the change this could be beneficial or detrimental," She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke up.

"The name is Blake Belladonna. You're from Mistral right? The name sounds like it's from there."

"I am, I moved from there to Vale for familial reasons."

"Ah I see."

"So, what are you doing around these parts here Blake? I'm here to reward myself after a job well done."

"I'm here after a bad day. I don't really want to talk about it,"

I didn't want to pry further so I dropped it and I continued drinking my tea in silence for a bit before she spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'm here because of Beacon entrance exams in about a month."

Ah, I see. An aspiring huntress, reminds me of myself when I was young. Too bad most of them are rotten with neglect of students, questionable teachers and various scandals. Various life changing scandals.

"I see a huntress huh? An admirable path,"

I sat in the pleasant noise of the cafe. The soothing jazz that was being played by the speakers the the quiet hum of the various conversations happening around the establishment.

I decided to carry on our conversation after my moment of clarity. "What made you want to become a huntress?" She pondered for a moment before giving her full answer.

"I don't necessarily want to become a huntress. I just want the best for my people, I want us to be respected, and I want to become strong enough so that I don't have to fear my past."

I put the pieces together, so I'm guessing she is a faunus of some kind. They get discriminated against the most nowadays and it's truly despicable.

"So I'm guessing you're a faunus? I know they're not treated well in this world, but humankind have been advancing and respecting the faunus more. It's mostly the scumbags and older folk that don't quite like them."

She let out a sigh "That obvious huh? I guess I spilled too many beans in that sentence," she shook her head slowly. "Anyways, I'm thankful that society is advancing but it doesn't change the fact that a lot of people still dislike the faunus, especially people with power like the Schnee Dust Company."

"I hear you, I hate those scumbags like the rest of us do. If only they made their quality goods with quality respect and care to their employees."

"Right? Most people just don't care about the company and only care about the products, they don't think about how the things they buy got there, just how much they have to pay."

We continued our conversation for sometime before I checked the clock and realized how late it was into the night.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go. Thanks for the conversation Blake, You visit this place often?" I chirped as I strutted out the door with my stolen goods in my briefcase.

"I do actually, I like the drinks and the atmosphere. I'll keep an eye out for you," she stated as the door closed behind me.

I looked up to take note of the name of the place, Cafe Noir huh? I stored that information into my cranium as I walked to my base of operations. The buildings meshed together to a blend of beige and brown as I strut my way towards my home. I bet Emerald is in my house eating some of my leftovers. The streets were deserted now, I spent a few hours in the cafe and it was in the dead of night, only the streetlamps illuminated my walk back to my house.

"Well Red looks like this is where we part ways!" I heard a man shout.

I turned to where the shouting was coming from. There was a man in a white suit, with bright orange hair that covered his eye. Atop his head was a bowler hat and was currently pointing his cane at some girl. This girl had on a red cape with a black dress and skirt with red trim. In her hands was a scythe that was bigger than she was. I admired the weapon before the orange haired man shot an explosive at the ground which she narrowly dodged, however dust was shot up into the air obscuring my vision. Next thing I knew the man was climbing up a building and the girl gave chase to the supposed villain.

I walked by the store to see what happened, seeing the destruction of the glass and the various dust canisters lying around. Looks like the place had been robbed, probably by some gang by the looks of it. Luckily for the owner I'm here to brighten up his day.

I opened up my case and grabbed some of my crystals and gave them to the old man outside. "You own the place right? Take these, sell them and repair your shop. Feel free to do whatever with the leftover money you earned." The old man's eyes widened as he pushed my hands away.

"I can't take these away from you, they're too valuable. An old man like me can't possibly take them"

I placed the crystal onto the counter as I started to walk away "You aren't taking them, I just 'forgot' them."

The old man started to spout various words of thanks and a bow before I exited the store and made my way back to my apartment. If you could even call it that. I took a peek atop the roof of where the man and the girl climbed up to to see a bullhorn flying away from the top of the building. Must've been a high-profile character if he could just pull up in a bullhorn and escape like that. Upon closer inspection of the area around me I noticed something. These men were Juniors. He must've sold some of his boys to that man, he doesn't do it often but he does when certain people come into the club. Expected of a man who rode out in a probably unlicensed bullhorn.

Eventually I reached my destination as I climbed up the fire escape and down through the roof door. The building was an abandoned apartment building that I used as my shelter. Entering my apartment there was the hum of the generator whirring. I probably needed to buy some more gas for that thing. Noise coming from my television alerted me as I took my black dress shoes off.

"Emerald? Are you there?" I asked as I made my way to the living room to see who was in my house. Surprise, surprise, my friend Emerald, a street rat like me, was there on my couch casually watching whatever show was on, we were able to get cable by mooching off a business that was nearby. She was also eating my tub of ice cream to which I sighed and walked to the kitchen to cook myself something to consume.

"Yeah!" She said with a muffled mouth, presumably from the ice cream. I rolled my eyes and got my pan out to fry some eggs. Hopefully I still have gas for my stove. Emerald was a friend that I made when I was still out on the streets. Some guys were harassing her for some food that she stole. I fended them off and we've been friends ever since. She does get on my nerves sometimes, she enjoys indulging herself in playing jokes on me with her illusion semblance and then eating everything that I worked hard for. I don't really mind that much though because her and I are like family, she also does her fair share of work. Such as stealing and pickpocketing lien for us to spend and using her semblance to create distractions during some of our more high profile heists.

Around my humble apartment was various mementos of our past heists together. On the left side of the wall was a painting depicting various characters in exuberant poses that I lifted off the wall of one of Vale's greediest businessmen. There was a little brown teddy bear on the couch that I stole for Emerald cause I thought it was cute. Other various little oddities such as books, watches, etc. was strewn about the apartment. We stole a lot of things, but a good amount of them were useless to us so I just kept them around to remember the various acts of thievery we did. I usually clean them out after a while or give them to the kids in the slums.

Thankfully, while we did not have running water in the apartment, we bought tons of water in bulk that in jugs we keep in the closet. Not only that but for showering there are bathhouses nearby to fufill my personal hygeine. Speaking of which, I poured myself a glass of water to accompany my currently sizzling food.

I heard Emerald shift towards me as she spoke out. "How did the heist go?"

I shifted my eggs onto a plate and looked into the rice cooker and placed some rice onto my plate as well. "I'm standing here aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes as I smiled and took a seat next to her. "Just because you're here doesn't mean it was a successful mission."

I tossed the briefcase on her lap as she was almost winded by the impact. I gave a hearty laugh as she shot me a dirty look.

"Well there is nothing in here you idiot."

I looked over to the briefcase and saw that the contents of it were completely gone. I started to choke on my food before she started to erupt into laughter. A moment passed as the crystals appeared to the empty void.

"You fell for it again you idiot."

"I guess I deserved that one."

I took a swig of water before I resumed tearing through my food. "The heist was easy as pie. Only one guard stood in my way, and even then he didn't even detect my presence."

She took a scoop of ice cream and placed it in her mouth before looking back onto the screen. "Everything is easy when you just abuse your semblance."

"That's true but if I have access to it why not abuse it?"

"Whatever, anyways Junior doesn't have any new info so far so we can just claim our rewards and wait till the next heist."

"Speaking of which, Junior loaned out some men to a guy in a white coat and a bowler hat. He had orange hair from what I remember, have you heard of him?"

She pondered for a moment before her face lit up with realization. "I think that's Roman Torchwick. He used a cane did he not?" I nodded before she continued. "He's known for being a robber and a criminal mastermind. It's not surprising that Junior would be willing to lend some men to him."

I nodded before I put my dish away and entered the washroom to fresh up a little bit. Taking a good look at myself in the mirror, my dark brown wavy chin-length hair was wild and messy. I took the time to straighten it out a bit to look more smooth and dashing. The maroon peacoat I wore was a bit dirty but serviceable. Taking off my white gloves I started to wash my face, my dark grey eyes looked back at me. I reached for a face towel as I wiped my face of water. I looked down at my dark black pants and noticed a small stain, should be fine after I take them for a wash.

I picked up some of the watches and various electronics that were lying around the apartment. As well a hand carved glass hummingbird that I swiped not too long ago. The exquisite craftsmanship of the piece would be an appropriate gift for my big sis. She's been looking after me since I was young, that was until I decided to live on my own. Ever since then she has been taking care of the slum children. I started to make my way out the door before Emerald noticed.

"Where are you going?"

"The slums, gonna check up on my sister and leave her a present."

"Don't take too long. Oh, and It's my turn on the bed so you get the couch."

I waved her goodbye as I climbed up the stairs up to the roof and down the fire escape. Thankfully the slums weren't too far away from my abode. About a twenty minute walk from there. I navigated through the maze of alleyways before I saw a banged up and boarded up house. I gracefully climbed up the windows and made my way through one of the windows before making my silent appearance. I stepped out into the hallway to see that my sister was nowhere to be found but the various children that lived in the household were in the living room. The various happy chatter covering up my footsteps towards the room before I leaned up against the wall and put on a cool front. There was five of them there in the area, their ages varying form six to eleven years old.

A girl with medium length red hair noticed me as she gave a sugar sweet smile. "Guys! Look it's big bro!" The rest of the children perked up. The girl who spoke was Ember, in addition to her blazing red hair she had soft amber eyes. She would definitely be a looker when she grows up.

A young boy with stunning white hair and blue eyes stood up. "What did you get for us this time?" His name was Cloud. He was always quite calm and talked with almost a monotone. Everyone knows he is a big softie though.

Suddenly I felt a small hand dig through my coat pockets. I turned around to see who the perpetrator was. It was a small girl with long black hair and bright hazel eyes.

"No need to dig around Nyx, there are plenty of gifts for everyone!"

She pulled her hands out of my pockets before she grinned.

"You better have lots for me! I know I'm your favorite."

A boy with orange hair and green eyes stood up. "You know that's not true Nyx. I'm his favorite after all."

The young woman sitting next to him rolled her dark brown eyes as she put her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "Vermillion you know that's not true. Big bro doesn't choose favorites."

Vermillion turned to her and pouted. "I guess you're right Tera."

"I always am."

I let out a sigh before I started to give out my gifts to the children as they exclaimed with glee. I placed my big sisters gift on top of the coffee table before I started to make my way out. A weight stopped me from moving on my left leg. I turned to see who it was. Nyx was latched onto my leg.

"Can we steal you too?"

I chuckled as I bent down and put a hand to her cheek. "You know I can't do that. Plus you already have big sis to watch over you!"

"I know but I want to marry big bro when I'm older! You're so cool and reliable. Big sis is like a momma but I think big bro is perfect for me."

If I was drinking water I would've spit it out. I sheepishly laughed and rubbed the nape of my neck.

"I don't think I'd be a good fit for anyone. I promise to keep visiting though."

She held out her pinky "Promise?"

Taking her pinky into mine, I beamed. "I promise."

She giggled as she walked back to the group. I made my way back up into the window when I felt a hand stop me just as I was about to go out. It was Catherine, my sister.

"Why don't you stay with us? They all love you and you love them. They're a handful and I always need help," she spoke as I gently got her hand off me.

"I can't, I don't want them to experience what we experienced with mom and dad. One day they're there and one day they're not."

"Doesn't matter. They don't have anything else to lose anyways."

She got me there.

"Also you've been avoiding me Akamori. Do you not love your big sister anymore?"

I violent shook my head no. "The reason is really embarrassing but I still love you, never doubt that"

"Are you seeing your big sis in different ways? I know boys your age are going rampant with hormones and-"

"NOPE! Oh, Monty. What is in your head woman?"

She giggled before continuing on "Then tell me the reason you dummy."

I pondered for a moment if I should tell her or just escape and not tell her a thing, but she was my sister after all. I let out a long sigh before giving my reasoning.

"If I see you, I'll miss you more. When I leave."

She gave me a warm, almost motherly smile. As she wrapped me in a hug, which I returned. "I'll always be here. So if you miss me just stop by."

Letting go of the hug I hopped out of the house and did an extravagant roll just as I landed on the ground. I then made my way out of the labyrinth that was the slums of Vale and did my usual routine back into my house. When I got back I instinctively hopped into my bed and started to slumber.

* * *

"What are you doing in the bed?!"

A shrill scream startled me as I instantaneously sat up. In my haze I saw that Emerald was next to me with her cheeks red and a flabbergasted expression on her face. I rubbed my sore eyes as I casually started my morning routine of stretches. I've gotta meet Junior today so I gotta be in the best shape I can be in.

Emerald glared daggers into me. "Don't just blow me off! Answer my question."

"I just forgot that it was your turn on the bed, my bad. It's no big deal."

"You can't just hop into bed with a maiden like me!"

"I can and I just did."

She scoffed before she too started her morning ritual. I picked up my duffle bag and donned my usual attire before going out to take a visit to the bathhouse to freshen up before my meeting with Junior. I then quickly made a breakfast of toast and eggs. Emerald staying silent during the entire ordeal. Shaking my head slowly I conjured up some pancake mix from the pantry and started to make the batter. Pancakes were some of her favorites, it's bound to cheer her up. Her nose twitched before her lips did the same, forming into a huge smile.

"Deciding to repair this relationship with food huh?"

I grinned to myself before speaking. "Well, it's better than having to deal with a pouty woman in my house this morning."

She snorted before conjuring up her own retort. "You care for me too much to leave me."

"That's true, but I can say the same for you."

"You're lying. I can leave this place anytime I want"

I gave a hearty laugh as I poured the batter onto the pan. "Alright, your bags are in the driveway, see you later!"

Emerald pursed her lips once more, making a face a child would make when they didn't get their way. "You meanie!"

"You child."

I flipped the pancakes onto the plate before grabbing some syrup and spreading it on the top. The glorious stacks looked delectable and fluffy, that is until the big green monster came and devoured my precious work. I laughed at how carefree she was while she was tearing through my pancakes. I finished up my eggs on toast before putting on my shoes and grabbed my briefcase.

I turned to face Emerald, who was still digging deep into my flapjacks. "I'm gonna take a bath then it's onto Juniors. Don't cause too much trouble while I'm not looking alright?"

A muffled 'ok' soon followed as I stepped my way out of the apartment building and into the bathhouse.

* * *

Shortly after taking my well deserved cleanse in the bathhouse I made my way to Junior's club with my briefcase in hand. Hopefully Junior has some more info on the next heist or job. I quickly spotted the dark building, as well as noticing the loud music blaring from it, even though it was morning. I hastily made my way towards the structure as two figures came into view in front of the doors.

To the left of the doors was a young lady with a red dress, short black hair and stunning green eyes. Black fur hung off her neck as white and red feathers were adorned atop her left ear. Her name was Miltia Malachite, one of Junior's closest bodyguards, bouncers, whatever you want to call her. To her right was her twin sister, Melanie Malachite. She had the same pair of eyes as her sister, but with longer hair and different attire. She wore a white dress with cyan lacing. Instead of black fur it was white fur and instead of red and white feathers it was cyan and red.

I greeted them as I passed by the doors. "Hello ladies, looking lovely as usual."

Melanie rolled her eyes as she opened the door for me. "The boss is in his office. Don't cause too much trouble."

Miltia however was a tad more inviting. "Welcome, it's lovely to see you as well Akamori."

I put on one of my signature smirks before walking into the club. "Thanks Miltia. Oh, and Melanie? You can drop the cold and distant act. We both know that you view me as more as a business partner."

"Don't flatter yourself Aka, now hurry up and do what you gotta do."

I took her advice as I started to make my way through the surprisingly lively crowd and passed the DJ and bar. Not too long after a door with the name plate 'Junior Xiong' appeared before me. I knocked on it before I heard Junior say 'Come in.' He had a few papers in his hands that he tidied up quickly before folding them and placing his chin upon them. I got sat in the chair opposite of him and pulled up my briefcase. I flipped the locks open and spun the briefcase around to Junior, revealing all the glory.

"I see that the heist went well didn't it?"

I folded my legs as I adjusted my gloves. "The heist went well? More like the heist was a cakewalk, there was barely any security measures to speak of, and the guards were about as useful as a chocolate teapot."

He inspected the various dust crystals and examined the quality of every one he picked up. "Hey, don't forget who disabled the cameras for your heist, mister."

"Yeah, yeah. Like it would've made a difference anyways."

Junior fished around in his pocket before a bundle of Lien was dropped in front of me. "There is your cut kid. Enjoy yourself."

I pocketed my well earned goods before speaking once more. "Thanks, by the way you got any new leads on a potential target? Or maybe some new dirt on Beacon?"

Junior shook his head. "Nope, I got no new info right now and the dirt on Beacon is about the same you'd find on some gossip forum on the web." My face dropped a bit from hearing the news before he continued on. "However, I do know a guy who can forge you some papers to get into Beacon, for a good deal too. I think you can dig up some nice information is you go straight to the source. Not only that but it would be unfortunate if I say accidently 'leaked' all the information you gather. It's a good deal as well, it's only about a quarter of the Lien you have in your hands."

I raised my brow in interest as I put my hand to my chin. Now that's an offer that might just shake up my life, and at the opportunity to ruin Beacon at the same time? That's a deal I'm willing to take. I split the Lien I had into half and gave it to Junior.

"Forge one for Emerald too. I'm sure she'd want to come."

Junior nodded as I made my way out of his office and out of his club, but not before having a quick chance to flirt with the Malachite twins. The ever so cold Melanie stood her ground and huffed, but Miltia giggled a bit before saying her goodbyes. Making my journey back to my apartment and back up onto the roof I threw my shoes off once I made it back to my abode and relaxed on the couch that Emerald just so happened to be on.

She quickly adjusted herself as my head lay on her lap. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"So no new leads huh?"

"Nope, but there is one thing we both are now."

"What's that?"

"Students of Beacon academy."


End file.
